1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a configuration has been known in which, in a semiconductor laser module outputting a laser light from an optical fiber, a laser light emitted from a semiconductor laser element is condensed by a light-condensing portion such as a lens, and the laser light condensed by the light-condensing portion is coupled to the optical fiber (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-96088).
In this case, the optical fiber is fixed on an optical-fiber-holding unit or the like with organic adhesive such as ultraviolet curable resin and thermosetting resin, or with fixing agent such as solder, melted by a YAG laser or an electric heater, low melting glass, and inorganic adhesive (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-258480).